Worthless Isn't A Name
by Kozekito
Summary: A long time ago when people still believed in spirits. There was a boy called Worthless. Because of the ignorent people in the village he was picked on for being an albino. Read about how Wortless finds himself in a world without justice.


Once upon a time,

when people stilled believed in spirits,

there lived a homeless boy.

He had never met his parents and wasn't sure if he had any.

He wasn't more unusual than other only on the inside.

You see , he was as we should call it today an albino.

He had light skin like the moon and his hair was as moonlight.

His bright, red, eyes crimson as blood which scared everyone in the village.

Even if he didn't intend to.

He just wanted to be normal in their eyes.

...

The boy didn't have a house to live in , so most of the time he would sleep in the forest that surrounded the village.

But on winter time it would be to cold to do so.

Then he had to hide in a barn or something similar to that.

The reason he didn't sleeped in a barn all the time was simple.

The villagers hated him so much that they didn't wanted him near them.

They thought he was a demon or the devils child.

Since nobody knowed his name they started to call him Worthless.

Because thats what they finded him , Worthless.

...

When Worthless became hungry he had to steal some food.

He would usually eat berries, nuts and other things he would find in the forest.

But he couldn't live his whole life on that, so sometimes he needed to steal.

If he could he would beg for food , but the fact was that the villagers wanted him to die.

In fact they wanted to kill him.

Worthless would already been killed if it wasn't for the priest.

He had stood up for him, so nobody dared to kill him.

He said:

_"If you kill this child you are going to break the forest spirits rules._

_If you kill this child the spirit will curse this whole land and make us all suffer."_

After that day nobody threatened Worthless to his life.

But that didn't stoped them to insult and beat him.

...

One day when worthless walked trough the village he gazed over to the school yard.

He saw kids in his age playing and laughing with eachother.

He looked longing at them and wondered why he didn't had that,friends he believed they where called.

A young women came out of the building and shaked a bell she had in her hands.

All the kids stoped playing for a while.

Then everybody thrown whatever was in their hands and started running towards the door.

Worthless wondered what just had happend and went to a window to peak inside.

All of the children sat down at many tables.

On the table was books and papers.

Some of them was writing , others was reading.

Worthless had seen that before.

Was it called "lytters" ?

He couldn't remeber what it was called , but it was something that was similar to that.

"Lytters" , or whatever was something entirely unknowed to him.

It was like a world he couldn't enter.

He wanted so bad to learn how to read those things.

But nobody would teach him.

...

Worthless had stared through the window all afternoon.

And now he was kind of tired looking at the same thing all the time.

He thought to him self:

_"It is not like I am going to learn those 'lytters' just because I am standing here all day."_

Then he walked away from the window and out to the school yard.

He looked down and saw a ball for the first time in his life.

_"Why haven't I seen something like this before ?_

_It is round like a stone but more perfect"_ , he said quietly to himself.

Then he picked it up to look at it closer.

Then he throwed it at the ground lightly.

Quickly the "stone" bounced back up.

He got suprised by this and catched it after it had bounced to the ground 2 times more.

Astonished he looked at the thing in his hands.

_"This was kind of ... fun." _, he thought.

But he didn't got the chance to try it again.

A boy had knocked the ball out of his hands.

And now they were staring eachother in the eyes.

Worthless looked quickly away from the other boy.

And when he looked down at the ground he saw more feet than he thought he would.

When he looked up again all the children had quit school and almost everyone was standing on the school yard watching him.

He felt bad and the fear was growing stronger inside him.

He tried to run away from there but the other boy grabed his arm.

The boy was stronger than him, and he was forced to stand still before the others.

_"Well isn't it the devils child , what are you doing here you plague?"_

Worthless didn't answer.

_"You know, you don't need to learn anything, probably you wouldn't get it anyways."_

All the children laughed loudly.

But Wortless didn't do anything.

He was still staring at the ground and keeped quiet.

_"You have never met your parents,right?"_

Worthless didn't say a sound.

_"Well the devil is your father, that's what my dad told me."_

Worthless eye started to tear up.

_"Right?", _the boy asked the others.

_"Yeah!" _, everyone said loud in a choir.

Worthless tried not to listen to those hurting words.

_"If that is true , you are so horrible that your own father doesn't want to meet you."_

All the kids starting to laughing at him.

One tear was escaping from his eye.

But the boy wouldn't stop his mental torture.

_"You know what that means right, Worthless?"_

Worthless looked away from the crowed, he didn't want them to see him crying.

_"That means you are so ugly and stupid that not even the devil him self likes you."_

The laughter was growing stronger , and Worthless couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

All the children from the crowed started to join in the mental torture.

_"What, are you crying!"_

_"You coward!"_

_"Go back to hell!"_

_"We hate you!"_

_"Yeah, we don't want you here!"_

_"You are the most ugly thing I've ever seen!"_

Worthless try to escape again.

But the bully had a tight grasp on his jacket.

The harassment became worse every second.

Worthless tried to open his jacket but the last buttom had stucked.

A girl started to throw rocks at him and one hit him right in the face.

And all the other children followed her lead.

Wortless started to panic, he didn't wanted to be killed by rocks.

And finally his jacket got up.

Wortless tore the jacket off him and started to run towards the forest, his home.

The children started to throw bigger stones after him , but soon they couldn't reach him.

A few boys started to run after him as if it was a glory to give him scars.

Worthless started to run faster as if he was a hunted prey.

After about an hour of running in the forest, including branches hitting his face and roots that maked him fall a 100 times , the boys had finally giving up and started to go home.

...

Worthless placed him self under a tree and watched as the sun was beginning to fall asleep under the ground.

He sat like that some minutes and then the tears was escaping from his eyes and starting to find a way along his cheeks and then fall down to his legs.

He hugged his legs to his chest and lay his chin down on his knees.

_"Why does they always have to do that?",_ he cried out.

_"What have I ever done to them?"_

_"Am I that horrible?"_

_"I don't want to look like this!"_

He sat like that for an other hour and wondered on those questions.

Then he heard something that rustle in the grass.

He didn't even care to look up until he heard a voice:

_"Why are you crying child?"_

Worthless looked up , but to his surprise he didn't see anybody.

_"Who said that?",_ He asked while sobbing.

_"I'm down here my friend."_

_"What did you call...?" _, he stoped him self right in the middle of the sentense.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The voice came from someone who looked like him self.

It had a light silver fur and eyes like his own.

But it wasn't a human who was looking at him.

It was a bunny.

_"Are you surprised dear?" _, the bunny asked.

_"But...what...who are you?"_

_"I am the forest spirit." _, the bunny said with calm voice.

_"But,you look like me?" _,said the confused boy.

_"Things are never what first meets the eye , my boy." _, the bunny said with a smile in his eyes.

_"What is thats suppose to mean?" _, the boy asked even more confused.

The bunny sighed.

_"What is your name my boy?" _, the bunny asked nicely.

_"My...name?"_

Worthless didn't knowed what a name was and nobody had ever asked him a question like that.

_"Yes,what do people call you." _He asked patient.

_"Well...Then my name is Wortless." _, He said humiliated.

_"Wortless? That's not a name." _, The bunny said with a worried face.

_"But , what is my name then?" _, the boy asked curious.

_"Maybe your father can tell you that."_

The bunny said, _NOT_ asked , and that is what Wortless noticed.

_"My father?" _, He asked the bunny.

_"Yes I know your father child. I have come here to bring you to him" _, the bunny said happy.

_"You are?" _, Worthless could hardly breath.

Was he joking. Was it even possible.

_"But first child I got to tell you your true name." _, the bunny said with pride.

_"Please tell me, I don't want to be called Wortless anymore_" , He begged.

_"Your true name is Albino , child"_

Wortless could not believe had a name now?And a father?

But he still got some more questions for the bunny.

_"But,if you and I are looking the same and you are the forest spirit, then what am I?"_

_"A spirit as well Albino"_ , The bunnys eyes burned with pride.

_"You are the spirit of clouds Albino , you father is the spirit of the sky."_

_"But , how do you know my father?" ,_ Albino asked and curious filled his voice

_"This will be the last question I'm going to answer then your father will explain everything to you."_ , the bunny said calmly.

_"Okay"_ , The boy said.

He didn't like that he wasn't able to ask anymore until he saw his father.

_"I am a birth present from your mother, the wind. She brought me to this world to be your bestfriend and take care of the forest for you sake."_ , he said happyly.

_"But why did they left me at the first place? Do they hate me?"_ , the boy said worried.

_"As I said I will tell no more , but I can tell you that they don't hate you and they never had." _, his bunny said.

_"But what do you mean by taking care of the forest? And do I have a mother too?"_ , The boy still needed answers.

_"I am truly sorry, but I will answer no longer" _, he said a bit sad.

Albino didn't asked more questions. He just walked after the bunny, his bunny, to his parents

and from this evil place to his happiness.

To never look back again.

...

20 years later.

It was in the middle of a summer day.

And known to everybody in the village the priest holds a mass to tell great stories of spirits of the world.

Almost everybody from the village was there.

He started to speaking to the crowd in a solemn voice:

_"I am going to tell you a story about how the word 'Albino' came to this world..."_

The priest was interupt by a little girl that was 5 years old.

_"Mister what is an albino?" _, she asked with big eyes.

_"My dear, it is a human that looks like a spirit , with beautiful skinn like the moon. And hair as silver. And bright, intelligence, red eyes."_

The girl looked up at him with big, sparkling eyes, as if she just had heard of something more amazing than a unicorn or a mermaid.

The priest continue the story of a lonley boy he had protected.

He was knowed as Worthless and was a tortured, misunderstood child, but later he became one of the greatest spirits of all time , Albino.


End file.
